Drake & Josh In The Future
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Drake & Josh In The Future!


**Drake & Josh In The Future**

**Chapter 1: Info & Happy Birthday Callie!**

**Kids**

**Josh & Mindy Nichols **

_**Caroline Maria Nichols (Callie)**_

_**Maya Jamie Nichols**_

_**Riley Conrad Nichols **_

**Drake & Carly Parker**

_**Gavin Ronald Parker (Gav)**_

_**Faith Layla Parker **_

_**Nate Howard Parker**_

**Megan & Tanner Knight**

_**Courtney Paige Knight**_

_**Danial Edward Knight (Danny)**_

**Careers**

**Josh & Mindy are both scientists.**

**Drake is a professional musician.**

**Carly owns her own music shop.**

**Megan is a computers technician/inventor**

**Tanner is a director**

**Setting: San Diego, California**

**Set 6 years after Really Big Shrimp**

Hey, Josh Nichols here. I live in San Diego, California with my wife of 4 years Mindy and my daughters Callie & Maya. About 4 months after Drake got his record deal Drake, Mindy, & I all graduated from high school and that summer Mindy & I moved to New York to attend NYU to become scientists. We got married our sophomore year, a year later we had Callie, when she was 1 Mindy & I graduated from NYU and moved back to California, and 5 months ago we had Maya. Today is Callie's second birthday but since Mindy & I both have work we have to celebrate latter.

"Your going to be late to work sweetie," Mindy told me.

"Your dropping the girls of at daycare right?"

"Yep in about an hour."

"Awesome."

"Say good bye to Daddy Callie."

She ran up into my arms giving me a big hug and smiled.

"Bye-Bye Daddy,"

"Sorry Mommy & I have to run out on your birthday princess but I promise we are going to celebrate when we come home. Okay?"

"Okay. Kick some germs butt daddy."

"I will. Have a fun birthday morning."

"Joshy it's 7:30."

"Right."

I grabbed my morning bagel and coffee and kissed my girls goodbye.

Latter That Evening

Everyone came to Callie's birthday party. My dad, Audrey, Megan & her boyfriend Tanner, Drake, His wife Carly, and their 1 year old son Gavin, Callie's best friends Isabel & Leah, (We work & went to college with their parents so they've been friends since birth.) Mindy's brother Alden, and Mindy's parents Steve & Amanda. The party went well Drake & I sorta became friends with Tanner, Mindy and Carly got closer surprisingly, and Callie, Isabel, and Leah helped Gavin walk. Since Callie's birthday is on the same day as Mine & Mindy's anniversary after everyone left, we got the house cleaned and put the girls to bed. Then I poured a couple glasses of wine and turned on some music.

"Can you believe it's been seven years already," Mindy said.

"It feels like only yesterday we were at a science fair battling each other trying to prove who the smarter one is."

"Which is still me."

"Oh please Crenshaw, in your dreams."

"In your dreams."

After we drank a couple of glasses of wine the song Crazier **(1)** came on.

"Care to dance Mrs Nichols?"

"Of course Mr. Nichols."

I took one of her hands in mine and wrapped my other one around her waist while she put her other hand on my shoulder.

I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything

[Chorus:]  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

[Chorus]

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier

"We should get some sleep, before Maya wakes up," I said once I lifted her up from the dip & the song ended.

"Yeah. Happy 7th anniversary Joshy."

"Happy anniversary Mindy."

I gave her one last kiss for the night before I wrapped my arms around her and we both started to drift to sleep.

"I love you," Mindy told me before she closed her emerald green eyes for the night.

"I love you too."

**Well that's it for Chapter 1. Next chapter you will look into the life of Drake after Really Big Shrimp. **

**I Don't Own...**

**Crazier- By Taylor Swift.**

**I Do Own...**

**The Parker Kids, Nichols kids, Tanner, Courtney, Danial, Isabel, & Leah.**

**R&R Please **

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
